La Verdad Detrás de Gon
by Amy Rivaille
Summary: La vida está llena de decisiones difíciles, como la de sacrificar tu felicidad para asegurar el bienestar de tu propio hijo.


**Holaas :D**

**Bieen~! Este proyecto está dedicado a mi Onee-chan (Milena) y a mi Onii-chan (Darío) Que están jodidamente chiflados y los adoro por eso.**

**Esta fumadera me nació cuando a mis hermanos les dio por decirme Killua (No pregunten) y después comenzamos a pensar en teorías sobre la relación entre Killua y Gon, ya que se llevan muy bien y son nuestros personajes favoritos de Hunter x Hunter.**

**Tengo que describir al personaje que cree basándome en las ideas de mis hermanos **

**Juu (Juutani)**

**Apariencia: **Tiene el cabello platinado (casi igualando al blanco), ojos azules como el mar y piel blanca. En su primera aparición viste con shorts hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, con una polera celeste de mangas largas bajo un chaleco azul sin mangas. En la segunda aparición lleva una polera de tirantes bajo un pequeño chaleco sin mangas, con shorts cortos y botas, además de que en su brazo izquierdo lleva un guante largo de cuero negro con el que cubre hasta un poco antes de su codo, y en su mano derecha lleva un guante de cuero que cubre hasta su muñeca (de ambas manos solo lleva descubiertos los dedos).

**Que lo disfruten ;D**

_**~ 25 años antes de la historia original ~**_

Una niña de no más de 12 años caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, en busca de la persona que tuviese la placa con el número 169. Ella estaba rindiendo el examen del cazador, para convertirse en una Hunter Busca Tesoros. De pronto sintió pisadas, así que no bajó la guardia en ningún segundo. Alguien intentó agarrarla por la espalda, pero ella tomó su brazo y lo lanzó hacia delante, revelando que se trataba de un chico de más o menos su edad. Con el cabello en puntas y una mirada firme, el muchacho chasqueó la lengua.

-Nunca podré pillarte desprevenida, Juu- dijo aquel muchacho, cabreado

-No, nunca podrás, Ging- respondió ella, ofreciéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie

-¿Qué número te tocó?- dijo él, curioso

-169, ¿y a ti?- preguntó ella

-62, es la tuya- dijo él, divertido

-Y la 169 es la tuya- finalizó ella

Ambos tomaron sus respectivas placas y se las pasaron al otro. La prueba consistía en conseguir la placa de su objetivo, sin necesidad de conservar la propia, en un límite de 2 horas (de las que ya iban 1:55). Los dos chicos volvieron tranquilamente al dirigible, que estaba en un acantilado. La razón por la que ambos se conocían era simple, les había tocado compartir el cuarto en el dirigible. Llegaron a la gran nave aérea, donde se encontraron con el presidente, Netero.

-Felicidades chicos, son los primeros en llegar- dijo él hombre, que en ese tiempo no estaba tan viejo

-No nos mienta- dijo Ging

-No podemos ser los primeros en una prueba tan fácil- completó Juu

-Pero es verdad, y ya se acabó el tiempo- finalizó el presidente

Ging y Juu se miraron y luego miraron al presidente, un poco espantados…

-Eso quiere decir…- le dijeron al unísono

-Sí, la última prueba será entre ustedes dos- y Juu se desmayó

No quería luchar con el único amigo que había hecho desde que nació. El presidente Netero la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación que compartía con Ging. Cuando despertó, Ging le informó que dentro de poco llegarían al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la última prueba, dentro de poco llegarían a la Ciudad de York. Una vez en ese lugar, los llevaron a una especie de dojo de karate.

-El que gane se graduará este año- dijo el presidente, serio

Juu y Ging se ubicaron cada uno en un lado de la especie de "Ring" que había sido instalado en el lugar, y cuando se disponían a pelear, la puerta de la sala simplemente pasó a la historia, revelando de quien se trataba. Un hombre alto, de cabello platinado, asemejando al blanco, ojos color ámbar con la pupila rasgada, se encontraba erguido bajo el marco de la puerta.

-Silva Zoldyck- murmuró el presidente

-Juutani, te vienes conmigo- ordenó el hombre, Silva

-p…papá- la niña estaba realmente aterrada

Sin más, Silva se movió rápidamente y sacó a Juu de ese lugar, dejándola inconsciente en el proceso.

-Ging, te gradúas por que Juu fue obligada a abandonar- dijo Netero, entregándole, con un poco de pesar, la licencia de Hunter

Ging le arrancó la licencia de las manos a Netero, agradeció rápidamente y salió corriendo del lugar, en busca de su amiga.

_**~3 años después ~**_

A pesar de que Ging se había auto impuesto la misión de encontrar a su amiga, Juutani Zoldyck, aún no lo lograba. Pero una fuente confiable le había dicho que ella se encontraba en Alemania, más concretamente en Munich. Una vez en esa ciudad, comenzó a buscarla, desesperadamente. Cada vez que se acercaba a encontrarla, desaparecía misteriosamente, y eso lo enojaba. Sumido en sus pensamientos, divisó un largo y liso cabello platinado y…

-¡JUU! ¡OI, JUU!- gritaba, llamando a su amiga

De repente se sintió secuestrado y cuando pudo reaccionar fue abrazado por dos blanquecinos brazos. Sintió que su secuestrador lloraba, abrazado a su cuello y por fin algo hizo clic en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Juu. Ella se separó de él, secó sus lágrimas y comenzó a hablar.

-Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo antes, o dejar que me encontraras. Pero desde que escapé para dar el examen de Hunter, mi padre me obliga a salir con esos dos gorilones de ahí- dijo señalando a los dos hombres del tamaño de tres personas, vestidos de traje y lentes oscuros (uno era moreno y el otro era blanco [N/A: Como Carl y Lenny xD])

-Lo importante es que te encontré- respondió el chico, sonriendo

-Ging, escapemos de aquí, necesito alejarme de mi familia- suplicó la chica

-Está bien, cuando estemos en un lugar seguro podrás convertirte en Hunter Busca Tesoros- animó

Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a escapar cautelosamente de los guardaespaldas de Juu y cuando llegaron a la plaza de la ciudad…

-Ging, nos siguen de cerca- dijo la muchacha

Ging pareció meditar un momento y luego se quitó aquel extraño gorro que traía y lo puso en la cabeza de su amiga. La muchacha de cabello platinado se lo quitó, recogió su cabello con una cinta que traía en su bolsillo y escondió sus platinados cabellos dentro del gorro que le había pasado su compañero.

-¿Me prestas tu chaqueta?- preguntó, por que a pesar de que estaban cerca aún no los descubrían

Ging se quitó su chaqueta y se la pasó a Juu. La chica sacó otra cinta de un estuche en su cadera y se la amarró a la altura de la cintura. Así partieron hacia el aeropuerto, evitando a los gorilones. Se subieron a un avión, con destino a Tokio.

_**~2 días después, en la Mansión de los Zoldyck ~**_

-¿¡CÓMO QUE ESCAPÓ!- gritaba Silva Zoldyck a los guardaespaldas de Juu

-Lo lamento mucho, Silva-sama, pero Juutani-dono es muy escurridiza- dijo, era el hombre moreno

-¡BASTA DE EXCUSAS, ONIGUMO!- regañó

-¡DÉJALO YA, SILVA!- un pequeño viejo le gritó al líder del clan Zoldyck- Suguro, Onigumo, salgan de aquí- ordenó

-Sí, Zenno-sama- y ambos guardaespaldas salieron

-Padre, necesitamos tener a Juu bajo nuestro control, nació con la marca del asesino- trató de excusarse

-Como parte del clan apoyo ese argumento, pero nunca has sabido tratar con Juu, por lo que nunca ha estado bajo tu control. Y como su abuelo te prohíbo que intentes buscarla, déjala vivir su vida a su modo. Más te vale criar a Illumi para que no sea así de obstinado- ordenó, haciendo que Silva recodara a su pequeño hijo de tan solo 2 meses

_**~ Y en Tokio ~ **_

-Duele- dijo Juu

-Ya… Tranquila- dijo Ging

Se habían hospedado en un hotel sencillo en un suburbio de la ciudad, pero al cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Juu se enganchó en un clavo y se hirió el brazo izquierdo, rasgando de paso su guante dejando ver una especie de tatuaje en él (N/A: casi todo el antebrazo). Una vez que Ging la curara, comenzó a preguntar por aquel raro tatuaje…

-¿Qué hay con ese tatuaje? ¿Tu padre te obligó a hacértelo?- preguntó

-Es una marca de nacimiento, siempre la he tenido. Antes casi no se notaba, pero comenzó a oscurecerse desde hace un tiempo. Le pregunté a mi padre sobre esto y me dijo que era la marca del asesino- confesó

-¿Marca del asesino?-

-Es una leyenda muy conocida en el mundo del asesinato. Un conocido asesino del siglo XVI (16) tenía un tatuaje igual a este. Se dice que el asesino que nazca con esta marca es tan sanguinario que es capaz de asesinar a sangre fría a cualquier persona que se le cruce, sin ningún remordimiento- la chica se deprimió

-Juu, ¿estás bien?- preguntó al ver el cambio de animo de su amiga

-Sí, es solo que ya no quiero asesinar a cualquier persona solo porque a mi padre se le antoje- respondió, con una sonrisa un tanto triste

-¿Entonces por eso quieres ser Hunter Busca Tesoros?- dedujo el pelinegro

-Sí, quiero dedicarme a restaurar objetos, o ruinas; o buscarlos, sería divertido -

Ging se puso de pie y se dirigió a una computadora que estaba en la habitación. La encendió y…

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó la chica, intentando ver lo que hacía su compañero en el aparato

-Intento averiguar donde será la próxima prueba. Podemos viajar a donde sea mientras tenga mi licencia-

-Pero…- intentó resistirse

-Yo soy un Hunter Busca Tesoros, necesito a un restaurador, ¿Qué dices?- preguntó, ofreciéndole la mano a la chica para que la estrechara

-Está bien- dijo rendida, estrechando la mano de su compañero

Luego de un rato en el aparato, Ging sonrió y…

-Juu, hora de empacar de nuevo, nos vamos a la ciudad de York-

Ambos volvieron a empacar sus pertenencias en el pequeño bolso que traían y salieron del pequeño hotel, en dirección al aeropuerto. Una vez allá, se embarcaron en el primer avión con dirección a York.

_**~ Horas después ~**_

Ya esperando su poco equipaje, ambos chicos conversaban de cosas triviales, sin importancia. Una vez que el pequeño bolso apareció, se marcharon como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el lugar donde comenzaría el examen. Ging había hecho unas llamadas mientras esperaban en Tokio, y el presidente Netero le permitió acompañar a Juu, solo en el dirigible, la chica no tendría problemas en hacer el examen sola. Llegaron a enorme estadio, lleno de aspirantes a cazador. El examinador era un hombre joven, de cabello negro, que vestía de traje. La prueba consistía en conseguir la mayor cantidad de placas en un tiempo límite de 10 minutos. Una bengala indicó que ya corría el tiempo. Juu pasó rápidamente por entre medio de todos los aspirantes a hunter que estaban presentes, dejándolos inconscientes y quitándoles sus placas. Una vez que el examinador salió del lugar donde estaba, topándose con que solo un aspirante había pasado la prueba. Juu se encontraba sentada sobre una malla gigante, que contenía todas y cada una de las placas que había recolectado. El examinador la vio impresionado, y…

-¿Es suficiente con esto o necesita una segunda prueba, señor?- preguntó inocentemente, como no dándose cuenta de que ella era la única que había pasado el examen

-F…Felicidades, te convertiste en hunter- dijo para posteriormente sonreír- ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?- interrogó

-Juutani- respondió ella, omitiendo su apellido

-Pues, acompáñame al dirigible, ahí te darán tu licencia-

-Hai- respondió sonriente

Una vez en el dirigible, el presidente Netero casi se muere al ver a Juu tan grande, ya que en su mente seguía siendo aquella niñita de cabello corto. Ging se encontraba junto al presidente. Netero le entregó la licencia a Juu, nombrándola oficialmente Hunter Busca Tesoros. Juu guardó su licencia en su bolsillo y, acompañada de Ging, se marcharon.

_**~ Un año después ~**_

Ging y Juu corrían por un bosque en la montaña Kukuru, desesperados y sin mirar atrás, ya que eran perseguidos por Silva Zoldyck. De pronto, Juu se cayó, torciéndose un tobillo por efecto de su derrumbe. La chica de cabello platinado le decía a Ging que huyera, pero él se negaba, hasta que pasó lo que Juu intentaba evitar, Silva los atrapó. Silva tomó a Juu de su largo cabello y la levantó del suelo. La chica había herido a Silva en un brazo, provocando una peligrosa hemorragia en él. Juu insistía en que Ging huyera, ella podía sola con la tortura que le esperaba si Silva se la llevaba, pero él se negaba, no la dejaría, no de nuevo. Ging reunió valor y le hizo frente a Silva.

-Le propongo un intercambio- dijo, con una mirada seria

-¿Cuál?- respondió

-Yo soportaré la tortura en lugar de ella- Silva solo sonrió de manera siniestra

El padre de Juu lanzó a su hija a un lado y tomó a Ging. Juu lloraba, rogando que su compañero no pasara por algo así.

-No te preocupes, Juu- dijo Ging parado junto a Silva

El chico de cabello negro, con una sonrisa, susurró un par de palabras que solo Juu entendió. Al entender del todo esas palabras, la chica de cabello platinado comenzó llorar y a gritar el nombre de Ging desesperadamente, hasta que su padre y su compañero se perdieron entre la oscuridad. Cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de que Ging escapara de las garras de Silva, se arrodilló y comenzó a golpear el suelo. Mientras que se mantenía sumida en su soledad, dos sombras llegaron para hacerle compañía.

-Juutani-dono- dijo un hombre moreno vestido de traje

Juu reconoció inmediatamente la voz que le había hablado. Levantó su vista y se lanzó a los brazos de Onigumo. El moreno hombre la cargó en sus brazos, conciente de la torcedura que tenía la chica, y su compañero, Suguro, vendó su tobillo con mucho cuidado.

-Tenemos que ir por Ging-dono- dijo Suguro, haciendo que Juu pusiera una mueca de pregunta

-Hemos decidido obedecer solamente las ordenes de Juutani-dono- dijo Onigumo al ver el rostro de Juu

-Hemos decidido dejar de obedecer a Silva-sama, porque nadie tiene derecho de hacer sufrir a Juu-dono- finalizó Suguro, a lo que Juu solo sonrió

-Gracias, chicos- respondió, abrazándose de ambos.

Suguro y Onigumo habían estado con ella desde que era una pequeña niña, ellos eran la única figura paterna que ella había tenido, ya que su padre solo quería que ella fuese una asesina y ni siquiera se preocupó de darle algo de amor. Inclusive, cuando Juu escapó con Ging en Munich, fue idea de Suguro y Onigumo, ya que no querían que ella sufriera. Mientras Juu recordaba todo lo que había pasado junto a sus fieles guardaespaldas, habían llegado –gracias a la súper velocidad de los "gorilones"- a la mansión, donde seguramente ya se encontraba Silva torturando a Ging. Al entrar a la gran residencia, se escucharon los gritos desgarradores de Ging. Juu se bajó de los brazos de Onigumo y corrió hacia la bóveda donde Silva ejercía la tortura. Al entrar, vio a Ging con los brazos y piernas adheridos a la pared, había sangre por todos lados. Al sentir que alguien entraba, Silva volteó, pero Juu se movió rápidamente y golpeó su nuca, dejándolo inconciente. Transformó sus manos a cuchillas y rompió las piezas de acero con las que Ging estaba adherido a la pared. Él cayó a los brazos de ella y ambos quedaron arrodillados. Él sonreía, mientras que ella lloraba. Suguro cargó a Ging en su espalda y comenzó a correr, mientras que Onigumo y Juu los seguían. Al salir de la mansión, Onigumo cargó a Juu en su hombro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban frente la "Puerta de la Prueba". Recostaron a Ging en el suelo y lo revisaron, por suerte solo tenía unas pocas heridas no tan graves como se esperaban. Onigumo sacó de un cobertizo una camioneta grande. Juu y Suguro subieron a Ging atrás, la de cabello platinado se subió con él y los adultos iban adelante. Emprendieron camino hacia el pueblo más cercano, que por suerte y tenía un hospital.

Juu tenía a Ging usando su regazo como almohada, y ella había puesto una mano en el pecho del chico. Iba tan concentrada en el camino, que se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre la suya. Ging, inconsciente como estaba, había puesto su mano sobre la de Juu. Su mano estaba llena de raspones, producto de correr entre el basto bosque de la montaña Kukuru.

El verlo tan tranquilo hizo que la chica de cabello blanco platinado pensara sobre las palabras que Ging susurró y solo fueron audibles para ella. Dos simples palabras, que más que palabras fueron una especie de despedida, como si él estuviese dispuesto a morir con tal de que ella no pasara por el calvario que significaba una de las famosas torturas de Silva Zoldyck. Esas dos simples palabras que, desde que escapó con él en Munich, había querido escuchar.

Llegaron al hospital y entraron rápidamente a Ging y esperaron lo que pareció una eternidad, para que el chico saliera caminando, con todos los auxiliares diciéndole que se devolviera, o que por lo menos esperara a que le trajeran una silla de ruedas; mientras él solo les ignoraba. Llegó al lado de Juu y la saludó. La chica solo lo abofeteó…

-¡Idiota! ¿¡Qué demonios creías que hacías! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!- le gritó mientras lloraba, Ging la abrazó

Ella abrió sus ojos de par en par y bajó sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar más de lo que ya había hecho. Suguro, Onigumo y las enfermeras que perseguían a Ging se retiraron del lugar, dejando a ambos chicos a solas.

-Idiota- dijo ella entre sollozos- Yo estoy entrenada para soportar esa tortura, tu hubieses muerto si no llegamos a tiempo- dijo cuando por fin correspondía al abrazo del chico- ¿Qué crees que hubiese hecho si hubieras muerto? ¿Acaso crees que puedo vivir sin ti, idiota?- terminó de decir, cuando sintió que era obligada a mirar hacia el frente

-Aunque estés entrenada para eso, yo nunca dejaría que la chica que amo pase por esa tortura- dijo sonriendo, mientras que ella lloraba aún más

Ella lo abrazó y él correspondió, mientras que espiando…

-¡JUUTANI-DONO!- gritaba Onigumo, mientras lloraba acompañado de su compañero

-¡JUU-DONO!- gritaba el otro

-¡HA CRECIDO MUCHO, JUUTANI-DONO!- gritaba el moreno, mientras se abrazaba a su compañero

-¡YA ES TODA UNA MUJER, JUU-DONO!- gritaban ambos de forma exagerada

Y los chicos…

-Ging, no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa- dijo la chica mientras secaba sus lágrimas

-Jeje, no te prometo nada- respondió él sonriendo

-Idiota- dijo ella, suspirando cansadamente –ya vamonos de aquí, detesto los hospitales-

Ging solo asintió y ambos –con sus manos entrelazadas- salieron del hospital, no sin antes agradecer los servicios que les habían dado.

_**~ 9 años después ~**_

-¡Ging-dono!- gritaba Onigumo acompañado de Suguro y Juu

-¡Ging!- gritaba la ahora mujer, con una sonrisa en su rostro-¿¡Donde estás!-

Ging estaba durmiendo frente de un ordenador, con sus piernas sobre la mesa mientras que su gorro cubría su adormilado rostro. Una vez que los tres que lo buscaban llegaron hasta donde se encontraba, lo despertaron. Suguro y Onigumo se retiraron, dejando a los ahora esposos a solas.

-¿Cuál fue el resultado?- dijo Ging, una vez que se quitó su sombrero, Juu solo hizo un ademán de recordar –Vamos, estoy muy intrigado- dijo casi en una suplica

-No lo recuerdo- dijo ella poniéndose un dedo en su barbilla – Tal vez sí, tal vez no- dijo mientras observaba a su esposo de reojo

-Vamos Juu, deja de jugar- dijo él, mientras casi lloraba de la impotencia al no saber la respuesta de su esposa, ella solo sonrió sinceramente

-Ging, vamos a ser padres- respondió por fin, manteniendo su sonrisa sincera

Ging abrazó y levantó a Juu. Comenzaron a reir, mientras que Suguro y Onigumo espiaban llorando. Pero, no todo es felicidad…

_**~ En ese mismo momento, pero en la Mansión Zoldyck ~**_

-Así que tiene sospechas de estar embarazada- dijo Silva, con voz siniestra –Esa niña… creo que tendré que criar a otro asesino- finalizó

_**~ Unos días después, en la casa de Juu y Ging ~**_

Suguro, Onigumo y Juu estaban en la sala viendo una película, cuando de pronto se escuchó que golpeaban la puerta enérgicamente. Suguro se dirigió a ver de quien se trataba, pero al momento de abrir la puerta, Suguro salió volando hasta estrellarse con la pared.

Onigumo escondió a Juu tras su espalda, haciéndole de escudo. Juu tembló al ver de quien se trataba.

-P…Papá- dijo ella en un susurro, e inconscientemente llevó sus manos a su vientre

-Así que es verdad- dijo Silva, fijándose en el gesto de su hija –En cuanto ese niñato nazca, me lo llevaré- finalizó, para simplemente voltear e irse por donde entró

Suguro se reincorporó, mientras que Juu lloraba y Onigumo intentaba consolarla.

-¿De verdad soy hija de ese monstruo?- dijo ella, sobando su vientre

-Tranquila, él no se lo llevará, Juu-dono- dijo Onigumo mientras la abrazaba, intentando consolarla

_**~ Unos Minutos Después ~**_

Ging entró corriendo a su casa cuando supo que Silva Zoldyck había irrumpido en ella. Al entrar vio a Suguro con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, y a Juu junto con Onigumo sentados en el sofá. Juu lloraba, sin poder controlarse.

-Juu, ¿estás bien?- dijo Ging sentándose junto a Juu, ya que Suguro y Onigumo los habían dejado solos

-e…Él quiere…llevárselo- dijo Juu sin salir aún de su trance, Ging la abrazó y la apegó a su pecho

-Tranquila, él no se llevará a nuestro hijo, no si yo puedo evitarlo- dijo Ging, sin evitar mostrar su rostro lleno de ira

-G…Ging, tengo miedo- susurró ella incrustada en el pecho de su esposo

-Tranquila, Juu, todo va a estar bien-

Se quedaron un rato así, en silencio hasta que lentamente se fueron durmiendo, hasta caer completamente en los brazos de Morfeo

_**~ 9 Meses Después ~**_

Ging se paseaba de un lugar a otro en la sala de espera, bastante nervioso ya que su esposa estaba dando a luz. Suguro y Onigumo lloraban (al estilo anime), puesto que ese pequeño sería como su nieto.

Un doctor salió preguntado por Ging Freecs. El hombre se acercó al hombre médico, quien le dijo unas palabras, provocando que Ging llorara y se riera. El pelinegro entró junto con el hospitalario hacia la sala donde se encontraba Juutani Freecs.

Juu se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Una sonrisa surcaba los labios de la peliblanca, acompañada de unos ojos hinchados que indicaban que había estado llorando de alegría…

-Juu…- dijo Ging sumido en su alegría

-Ging, míralo- dijo Juu, con una maternal sonrisa en su rostro

Ging se acercó tímidamente hacia su esposa, quien le sonreía amablemente. Una vez llegó a su destino, acunó torpemente en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo, causando risas por parte de la peliblanca. Juu le indicó como tomar al bebé, sin evitar la tentación de burlarse de su esposo ante su torpeza al momento de cargar a un bebé…

-Tranquilo, no te comerá…- dijo la mujer entre risas

-Pero… Me da miedo que se me caiga- dijo Ging bastante asustado- Se ve tan frágil que me asusta poder hacerle daño- dijo para por fin poder acunar bien a su hijo en sus brazos, provocando una sonrisa en su masculino rostro

Ging tuvo un rato en sus brazos a su pequeño, pero luego lo depositó en los brazos de su madre, quién sonrió un rato, pero luego su rostro se volvió completamente serio, lo cual no le daba muy buena espina a Ging…

-¿Sucede algo, Juu?- dijo Ging al ver el rostro de su esposa

-Ging, mencionaste que tienes una prima en Isla Ballena, ¿verdad?- dijo Juu viendo tristemente el pequeño rostro de su pequeño hijo

-Sí, su nombre es Mito- respondió él, un poco a la defensiva

-Dime, ¿ella es una buena persona?- dijo ella sin evitar que una lágrima se le escapara

-Si, es muy buena, y responsable- dijo él entendiendo a donde se dirigía la conversación

-¿Lo suficiente para dejarlo con ella?- dijo Juu entre sollozos, ya sin poder controlar su llanto

-Sí, lo suficiente- respondió Ging sin poder dejar de llorar- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? Hay más maneras de protegerlo de Silva…- intentó decir Ging

-Él es muy astuto, la forma más segura de protegerlo es… ocultar su existencia- dijo Juu, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a mojar su pecho- En cuanto salga del hospital, llévalo con ella- sentenció finalmente Juu, para cerrar fuertemente sus ojos en un intento fallido de que las lágrimas dejaran de salir…

_**~ Días Después en Isla Ballena ~**_

Ging se encontraba en Isla Ballena, en la que seguramente sería su misión más dolorosa; dejar a su hijo, con el fin de que su existencia fuese escondida, para protegerlo de Silva Zoldyck…

-¿Qué hay de su madre?- preguntó Mito un tanto enojada

-Las cosas con ella no funcionaron- mintió Ging, fingiendo indiferencia ante esas dolorosas palabras- _Por favor cuídalo con tu vida, Mito_- pensó más para sí el hombre

Sin decir ninguna palabra más, Ging se marchó, sintiéndose infinitamente triste por haber dejado a su hijo atrás; pero por otra parte, también sintiéndose completamente en paz, ya que dejando al pequeño Gon atrás, estaría asegurando su futuro, ya que lo que los Freecs menos querían, era que su hijo se convirtiera en un asesino.

-_La vida está llena de sacrificios, como el de sacrificar tu felicidad para asegurar el bienestar de tu propio hijo-_ pensó Ging para sí mismo cuando ya se encontraba en el barco, observando Isla Ballena por última vez en quién sabe cuanto tiempo más_._

_**~ Fin ~**_

**Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en un próximo fic**

**Sayonaraa~!**

**Review?**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
